


Baby It's Cold Outside

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Series: Not Just the Alcohol [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Based on the prompt "Drink" from Klaine Advent 2017, and originally posted as Chapter 4 of that work. Since it's part of this verse I thought I'd post it here too.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

_“...say what’s in this drink?”_

Kurt turned off the mixer to the sound of the familiar refrain wafting through the kitchen. He was suddenly hit with the memory of the year before. He couldn’t help but marvel at the impossibility of how things had turned out for him and a contented smile crossed his face as he caught Blaine’s eye.

“What are you thinking?” Blaine asked, pulling a cookie sheet from the cabinet and setting it on the counter.

“This song,” Kurt gestured vaguely in the air. “Do you remember singing it?”

“You helped me rehearse,” Blaine said.

“And I had an unrequited crush on a straight boy that I was trying desperately not to let show,” Kurt said back. “Do you have any idea how irresistible you are with those eyes of yours and the flirty winks?”

“What, these eyes?” Blaine said innocently, beaming at Kurt with exactly the sparkle he couldn’t resist.

Kurt smacked him playfully, but Blaine leaned close, flirtatious as ever, and started to sing to him once more. With a glance he implored Kurt to join him and this time when the song ended, he pulled Kurt in for a tender kiss. “Better?” he asked as they separated.

Kurt laughed. “Much. But I wouldn’t trade it you know. As weird as it was crushing on my best friend’s boyfriend, I’m glad we got to be friends first.” He grabbed a pan and started scooping out the cookie dough.

“Me too. God I was terrified. But I think knowing already how amazing you were, it made it easier for me, you know? Because as scary as it was I knew there was this potentially wonderful thing waiting for me if I could just be brave enough to embrace it. Well, and if you felt the same way,” he admitted with a little self-deprecating shrug.

“You really didn’t know? That I liked you?”

“I really didn’t.”

“Well, I guess that speaks well of my acting ability then. Maybe I’ll add it to my resume,” Kurt joked.

“Or it just speaks to my cluelessness. But yeah, let’s go with the first one. Your way sounds better.”

Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend. He was hopeless, but adorable. “Of course it does. My way always sounds better,” Kurt said cockily, but with no bite behind it. “Now come on, you’re the one who’s supposed to be baking ME cookies, and I’m doing all the work.” He swatted at Blaine with a spoon, but Blaine dodged out of the way before it could land.

“Yes, dear,” he said sweetly, grabbing the first full sheet of cookies to slide into the oven.

Together they finished the baking and clean up, and then tucked themselves onto the couch in front of the fire to enjoy a lazy winter afternoon of movies, cocoa, and freshly baked Christmas cookies.


End file.
